A Grammar Mistake On Albus Dumbledore's Part
by RebbecaShan
Summary: A plotidea that came to me when.. Well, it's explained at the end. Surprisingly No Slash, small amounts of swearing, mentions of torture non-explicit also some angst and Light-Bashing, Heavily So. Meant to be happy/funny it took it's own life and morphed.


**A Grammar Mistake On Albus Dumbledore's Part**

**So I wrote this in the middle of my long Mysteeri story (not actually _in_ the story but while I was in the middle of writing it), because I had decided that Snape pissed me off and I wanted Voldemort to come back to life and I didn't want Harry to be a cat or to have killed him off but I couldn't change any of those things in _that _story because I would have to change _everything_. So I took a break and wrote this little plot bunny instead. There is a small description of where the whole thing came from at the end of the page... I had it all planned out in my head, but it's so much different than I imagined it would be... **

**It was meant to be kind of happy/funny... **

**SPOILER ALERT: It's Not.**

**Disclaimer: OH MY GODS! The disclaimer police are right behind me! Someone hide me because I don't own Harry Potter but I think that they think that I think that I do! But I don't! Giant Squid of Anger!**

**~~*~~ Continue On If You Dare~~*~~**

Voldemort smirked as he led his followers and allies through the forbidden, thick, forest of dark trees; and up to the now visible dome shape surrounding all of Hogwarts Grounds'. Briefly, he looked back at the large, dark-clad group behind him, appearing from the trees like ghosts. Some of them were his Death Eaters, some were werewolf packs, and some were clans of vampires.

Those on Light side of this War were all fanned out as his own was, but underneath the dome, and mirroring him in place as leader was the Old Goat Himself. In all of his non-colour-coordinated glory. It was obvious why people thought that old age was fuzzing his mind, because seriously, who wears a pink robe with purple flashing cows on it to a-soon-to-be climatic battle?

Each on the side of the Light held faces of triumph, or that was what he guessed it was, most likely because of the wards (the clear dome shape mentioned earlier); which were easily keeping out the Dark Order and stopping them from infiltrating the age-old castle. His smirk only widened at the thought – he had a spy on the inside carefully disguised as innocent that would help him and his followers move smoothly into the castle.

Thinking of spies, Voldemort remembered the whole incident with Severus Snape, a once-treasured Death Eater and Potions Master turned Light. He was such a good double agent, that no one realised that he legitimately worked for both sides; sticking with the one that was in his best interest at that moment.

Voldemort had waited for Dumbledore to kill him, he wasn't helping either of the leaders because they could never tell when he was telling the truth, a half truth, or lying out-right. Even if it would have discredited the goat for killing him, Voldemort shouldn't have waited and should have instead taken his chance when he had it. Whilst both leaders waited for the other to kill Severus Snape, he caught wind of it and ran. Of course no one knew where to.

As he drew as close to the ward as he could without being thrown back into the forest, he spoke, "So Dumbledore, it has come to this. A Final Battle on Hogwarts Grounds', do you not agree it is such a fitting end? This is the battle that will be remembered as the last and most glorifying for a long time, or so I believe."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly, "Why will it be remembered, my dear boy? I am afraid only one of us can make it out of this oncoming battle; as I am sure you are completely aware, and I do not believe it to be yourself that is the one going to be the last standing."

"Why so sure, Dumbledore," he asked sarcastically in a way only Slytherins could, "why so sure that it will not be you who falls today and does not get back up? Why so sure?"

Voldemort heard a soft voice come from the crowds, and despite the light tone it was easily heard over the silence of the two armies, "Because he has me. Me and my wards." The silence following was as quiet as a dead mouse. The speaker quickly stepped through the crowds, as they parted way for him, giving him room to move forwards.

It didn't take long for one Harry Potter to be standing next to the Old Goat. Voldemort looked over the supposedly 'great and all powerful beacon of light' Harry Potter; who had most certainly changed a great deal since that fateful night in the graveyard beside the tomb of his filthy muggle father.

The boy had grown out his sleek black hair to his waist, so it wasn't quite as unruly and didn't look as much like his father's own hair as it had before. The raven hair stood out against his almost unhealthily pale skin; which was at least not pulled taut over his bones any more, in a way that only one who does not or had not gotten enough to eat for several years could have.

His Avada-Kedavra green eyes stood out dark and mischievous; holding secrets that could only be spotted if some one knew exactly what they were looking for, and how to find it; his eyes definitely looked better as they weren't hidden behind ugly, big, and, quite frankly, dorky glasses.

The scar left upon him when he was only a baby stood out as well, an almost pulsing, rich, blood red colour. He was wearing black skinny jeans that stopped at his ankles, black combat boots, and a Slytherin-green long-sleeve shirt, that hugged his arms and chest tightly.

Dumbledore smiled at his little once-weapon (not that he knew that there was a once in front of it). But, with an ever so slightly worried voice, that was probably for the crowds, asked, "Will the wards hold my boy?"

Harry looked back at him and shrugged, as if he made wards to hold out Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself every day. Knowing Dumbledore, he probably would have to, if he was completely under the man's thumb that is. So it was a good thing that the boy wasn't.

"They can hold." was all that was said in reply.

Now Dumbledore's eyes twinkled victoriously. He no doubt thought that Voldemort and his people would now start to try and attack the dome. Harry looked at him, Voldemort that is, and said, almost jokingly, "Come any closer and your ass will be thrown out into the forest and apparated back to where ever you bitches came from."

Voldemort grinned at this (scaring a few people from both sides who didn't know him well), he had already known this information; which is why he hadn't led his army any closer, when they had first come out of the trees. It shows how great his spy was, didn't it?

Many of the Light thought they were victorious, so it wasn't only Dumbledore. Voldemort knew this because it was easy to see from their faces, which they didn't try to hide their emotions from showing on whatsoever. And it did make sense for them to feel this way, as obviously, if he could get not on to the grounds, he could hurt not the people, nor destroy any of the things, or the school itself.

That was a fact that even Voldemort knew and had to recognise, even if he would have to be forced to admit such a thing aloud. Since he couldn't get on to the grounds, Dumbledore was obviously waiting for him to try and run and escape while he still could, or just start to try and attack for he had little to lose. Dumbledore had already pulled out his trump card and believed nothing could beat it.

Too bad for him that Voldemort's trump card was even better, and much stronger.

Voldemort took one step closer, almost touching the ward with his nose, and close to whispering asked, "So what you are saying is that I can't come through? I can't get through the wards without..."

"Without either turning into a Light wizard; my taking down the wards; or my allowing you in." Harry stated simply as if these were the only moves he could make in a game of chess; not as if the chances of one of the three things happening could change the world for ever.

"So what I am hearing is if I want to get in, I have to get you to let me." Voldemort summarized, completely ignoring the choice of him turning into a Light Wizard.

"Yep." Harry said in affirmation.

Many of the Light were taking fun in this teasing of Voldemort, but some were uneasy in Harry Potter's taunting of the Dark Lord. Why didn't the Saviour just get it over with already? Why hadn't he already tried to off him? Why stand there chatting and teasing like old arch enemies that have sorted out their differences with age? Why?

"Would you, as Harry James Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and Saviour of the Light, allow the wards to let both myself, The Dark Lord Voldemort, Heir Of Slytherin, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and my followers, into Hogwarts?" Voldemort asked, trying to make the joking tone covered with mock-officialness.

Harry looked at him as if he were crazy, "Did you drop yourself on the head? Who ever gave you the tiniest idea of _my_ allowing _you_ in as the Saviour? Who let you think it would do you good to entertain such an idea for any amount of time?"

Voldemort paused in a mock-thinking like pose. "Would you, as Harry, just Harry, ex-Saviour, spy for the Dark Lord allow me as Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior, friend and brother in arms, come in?"

There were many gasps but no one processed exactly what had been said until it was too late. And those that had realised, were frozen in shock by what was happening. No one wanted to believe the once-snake-like man's words; but Harry Potter didn't seem to feel anything against what he had been asked to do.

"Of course I would Tom."

Which made only the professors and headmaster gasp, they knew who Tom Riddle was and they knew that he was Voldemort; but they also knew that he hated his muggle name. So for Harry to not only use it and seem almost comfortable in doing so (as if he had multiple times before), but for Tom/Voldemort to not try and kill or torture him for having done it came as a shock.

It was then that they realised exactly how screwed they were, for if Harry Potter truly had gone Dark and no longer cared for them any more, then there would be nothing to stop Voldemort's new reign of terror from coming. No one to even try to do so – not with Harry Potter as an enemy, for no one would want to go against him.

Harry reached up to touch the ward dome with his right middle finger and the moment he did the wards failed. Dumbledore noticed that in doing this, a glamour must have fallen off of a ring that Harry was wearing, because one suddenly appeared on his right ring finger. It was a family crest ring. One with a snake on it, and a snake only.

The wards blinked out of existence entirely, as Dumbledore wondered exactly how this union came to be. They weren't married, no, but Tom had at some point asked Harry to become his blood brother. To allow Tom to blood-exchange with him. And for whatever reason, Harry agreed.

While Dumbledore was thinking, Tom had nodded to Harry to give the pre-planned battle cry, "All right, vampires, werewolves, and Death Eaters; let's cause some chaos!"

The army of Dark forces descended upon that of the Light, who, still frozen from what had happened, and what they had witnessed, did nothing to defend themselves. Trying to unfreeze their bodies and fight back, which not many were able to even try to do so, found that as they came to, their brain and survival reflexes were too little, too late.

"**The Dark has won! **

**At the Final Battle On The Grounds' of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**where the now ex-saviour had made his true colours shown, **

**and after which there was little fight left to defend the school. **

**Many prisoners were taken, adults and children alike, **

**though we don't know exactly what for yet; **

**we can only hope that they die a quick and painless death. **

**Make peace with your gods for your lost family members, and**

**Say goodbye to this world as you know it, **

**for now everything is certainly going to change.**

**For the worse."**

**-Excerpt from **_Dark Days: A New Reign_** ,**

**the last known printing of **_**The Daily Prophet.**_

Many of the prisoners were apparated to the dungeons in Slytherin Manor, where they were handed out to various Death Eaters as presents and rewards for a job well done. As you can imagine, many had become very happy (the Death Eaters, not the victims) after finding out who their new plaything was to be.

For example, Lucius 'Lucy' Malfoy when he was given Ginevra Weasley too use as a stress reliever, and Bellatrix 'Trixe' Lestrange when she was given Neville Longbottom, to finish her job of _crucio_-ing all of the Longbottoms to insanity.

All of the prisoners that were handed out were taken to the Death Eaters' own manor dungeons, and one by one, the Slytherin dungeons emptied. Until there was only one left. Only one prisoner was not distributed to the others, and he was given a long, slow, painful death by the hands of Tom Riddle and Harry Potter.

The man that died, greatly thankful for the end to have finally come, on April 20th, almost one year after the Final Battle, had been forgotten by all but the most hardcore rebels. The one who's heart had stopped beating in relief as his torturers finally allowed him to die after extending his life due to several different potions and dark spells, that the general population of the world had forgotten, was none other than the Old Manipulating Goat himself.

It was on April 20th, that Albus Dumbledore took his final, shuddering, breath.

**Now wasn't that cheerful?**

**The whole idea of this was that Harry said "the wards _can _hold", but not "they _will _hold_"_.**

**It is one of those things that I pick up on when my friends are talking, **

**and it annoys them like crazy when I interrupt them to correct them on it. **

**Think of that old pesky English teacher that always corrected you to saying 'him**

**(or any group/person) and I' instead of '… and me', and the one that always asked, **

"**I don't know, can you?" if you asked if you _could_ do something instead of if you _may _do something. **

**If you didn't read it before, this was actually meant to be kind of happy/funny/cheery... **

**It went slightly wrong...**

**I never expected (nor planned) for it to become so ominous… **


End file.
